CardCaptor Sakura Movie 4: The Alice
by CardcaptorCrossover
Summary: In that town, Tomoeda, resides the worlds only CardCaptor, but what happens when she has to transfer to Alice Academy! sorry I suck at sumarries Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kai: Yo, this is my first story, so I think I can take critisism.**

**Sakura: Kai-chan, is it true in this story I'll be a good singer and artist and sport AND at school academics?!**

**Kai: You and Tomoyo apart from the sport.**

**Sakura: Yay! Tomoyo-chan! Did you hear that?**

**Tomoyo: Un! Kai-chan and I are already plotting outfit designs...!**

***Tomoyo and Kai smirk evilly***

**Sakura: Hoeee!**

**Kero: Kai ****DOES** _**not own**_**CardCaptor** **_Sakura_**!

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

_There was a girl with auburn hair that went to her knees, with beautiful jade eyes that opened wide when she saw the time on her alarm clock, "HOEE?!, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"_

_She quickly got up and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, and when she was halfway through putting on her school shirt she realised..._

_...That today was a Sunday. She sighed and felt like looking out the window, there, she saw it. (A:N guess WHO?) a man, probably in his mid-thirties, was waiting outside her house, he had wavy blonde hair and Maria Ushiromiya eyes.(A:N I mean it as a reference) The Girl called her dad and told him what she saw. "Sakura, wait here." Sakura nodded, about half a minute later, her dad and brother told Sakura to come with them. "Um... whats going on?" Sakura asked with innocence and curiosity, heck , she even tilted her head 90 degrees!_

* * *

_After 10 minutes of a brief explanation..._

_"Alice... Academy" Sakura reapeted over and over in her mind... Why did she have to go NOW? What about her family and friends?_

_"Um, Narumi-sensei, can I atleast say goodbye to my friends...?" Sakura said with sadness evident in both her voice and eyes. "Um, ok, make it quick though!" Said Narumi. Sakura ran upstairs and e-mailed all her friends the bad news. Then Sakura got out her red back-pack and packed her Sakura Cards along with its book, she also packed a picture of her mom, her friends, and the rest of her family plus Kero. _

_Kero already knew how and why she was so upset. Sakura bawled for about 3 minutes, then went downstairs back to Narumi. Sakura uttered a "goodbye" to her dad and brother and hugged them. She then entered the limosine, and portrayed a sad smile and waved. _

_The limosine was just about going ,then,Syaoran and Tomoyo came, Sakura quickly rolled down the window and screamed "Tomoyo?! Syaoran?! What-!" Sakura then turned towards the limosine driver and ordered him to stop with a serious face. And he did. _

_"Sakura!" said Syaoran and Tomoyo said "Sakura-chan!" "We got your text, why do you have to go NOW?!" Tomoyo and Syaoran said in sync. "I'm so sorry... Tomoyo-chan Syaoran-kun." whilst she got out of the limosine and then group hugged them both, unexpectedly Syaoran kissed her (A:N Did I mention that their 12?) When they were done, 1. Syaoran was redder than a tomato, same goes for Sakura. 2. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing!_

_Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo pointed to Touya who actually SAW IT. (A:N He has amazing eye-sight O.o) As he got clearer, you could see that he had a bat in his hand!_

_"I think I'd best be off!" Sakura said quickly, Both agreed.(Tomoyo + Syaoran) _

_Then Sakura shouted "Touya-kun, I'll ask Tomoyo-chan or Syaoran-kun to kill you if you try and hurt Syaoran-kun!" She then got back in the limosine and the limosine driver started driving again. "Sorry Narumi-sensei" said Sakura, "No problem, now... I'll tell you what class and star-rank you are..._

* * *

_**Kai: Wow... you 2 kissed * cheesy smile**_

_**Sakura & Syaoran say while blushing: Stop talking about it!**_

_**Tomoyo, filming : Kawaii!**_

**_Kero: prease wevieu *eating strawberry shortcake* _**

**Translation: please review.**

**_Everyone: Bye Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2: At School

**Kai: IM BAAAACK!** (confetti rampage!)

**Sakura: yay!**

**Tomoyo: this will be a video to remeber...**

**Kero : Kai DOES NOT own CardCaptor Sakura or Gakuen Alice, otherwise she'd be funnier...**

**Kai: (takes pudding away from Kero and punches him in the stomach)**

**Kero: Ugghhhh... **

**Sakura, Tomoyo: Kero-chan!**

**Kai: on with the story...**

* * *

"Wow..." is all Sakura could say, even though Tomoyo's house was taller, Alice Academy had a longer length. Narumi smiled, he then showed Sakura to the room she should change in.

"WOW" said Sakura, she was wearing the summer version of the uniform with her hair tied up in twintails that went slightly above her thighs. Her hair was curled a bit. Once she settled down and put her bag on the sofa, she heard a BANG and BASH sound. It sent shivers down her spine. She backed away from the window, then a shadowy figure broke through the windows. As she was able to make out his face, at the very least, he had ebony-black, slightly spiked hair and ruby red eyes that reminded her of Meiling.

He then pinned Sakura against the wall (A:N: betcha thought I'd do a reenactment of what happened to Mikan!) and glared daggers at her. Sakura was scared, his eyes showed danger, despicable hatred and anger. She could feel the intense warmth of his hands, as if fire was running through his veins. She followed her instincts and used WATERY on him. He got soaked, badly. Sakura ran to the opposite side of the room and held onto her Star Staff firmly and protectively. Narumi came bursting in through the doors and went to him. He used his 'alice' on him and he went to sleep. Sakura felt relived and thanked Narumi.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Whoa! I'm SOOO lucky! I think I have the best room EVER!

Eventhough I know Tomoyo-chan's room is superior...

I had a king-sized bed with beige, royal red and golden covers, complimented by a dark blood red wall. The side-tables were elegant aswell. I had a stunning view (even though it mostly just showed the whole campus) with curtains that had golden main covers and a royal red lace design and almost unoticeable white ruffles at the ends.

I thanked Narumi-sensei and settled in, I put my clothes in the big wardrobe and put my pictures on the side-tables. Kero-chan was sleeping and slightly drooling so I laid him out on the bed. Later, I decided to go down to the dinner hall. A girl about my age with the same hairstyle except shorter and thinner was crying anime waterfall tears. I HAD to sweatdrop at that, I made my way towards her and asked "Whats wrong?" the girl pointed at a robot lady who 'was dressed as a typical mother'. She was handing letters to everybody including me, but not that girl. That girl continued waterfall crying until she could cry no more. Thank the Lord for that! Then I asked " Whats your name?" "Sakura Mikan..." replied the gi- S-Sakura-san. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, can I call you Mikan-chan?" "YES!" I sweatdropped again at her sudden outburst. Just as I was making my way to a table, Mikan-chan shouted "HOTAAARUUUUUUU!" and a girl who looked a bit like Tomoyo-chan, except with shorter hair, pulled out a gun. Mikan-chan was shot out of the room and then back, somehow... Then Mikan screamed "WHYY DIID YOUU DOO THAATT?!" "because your an idiot" said the girl with void emotion in her eyes.

* * *

Normal POV

After breakfast, Sakura,Mikan and Hotaru went inside the classroom except Sakura. Narumi then announced "We have a new student joining us, so please give her a warm welcome!" all the boys perked up the second they heard 'her' in Narumi's sentence. Sakura then entered the class, her head slightly down and bangs covering her eyes. She then looked up and showed her beautiful and unique jade eyes. All the boys except 2 had hearts in their eyes and were blushing madly. "You may now ask her questions" a girl put up her hand, she had light pink hair and sapphire eyes, she asked "what star rank are you?" she had a melodic voice, similar to Tomoyo's. "umm, I think it was a four..." said Sakura in a small voice. The boys were drooling and muttering "cute!" all the girls except Mikan and Hotaru just glared, but both were suprised when they heard she was a four, next to Natsume.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What alice are you?"

"Which of these pieces of puss in this see through bag take your fancy?"

Everyone just stared at the boy who said that. "What, is there something on my face?!" "Not yet..." muttered another boy. Then the whole class turned their attention back to Sakura who was sweatdropping (yet again!) Narumi too.

"Umm yes, Im... not an alice, and neither...'' everyone stared (and the boys added a groan each) wide-eyed. Narumi decided to discuss this later and made Sakura sit next to the Puss-y Boy. Her partner someone named... Sumire?

'What a day' Sakura thought and stared off into space.

* * *

**Kai: wow, I think I'm getting badder at writing.**

**Sakura': Thats not true!**

**Kai: is to**

**Sakura: is not**

**10 minutes later:**

**Kai: is not**

**Sakura: is to- Darn!**

**Kero: please review...**

**Tomoyo: Kero-chan! Dont move!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen ending song.**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume

Kai: Hi ho Hi ho, its off to writing stories I go! 'Whiistle!'

Sakura:Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

Kai: What? I just watched Snow White recently! Not that I like it or anything!

Sakura: Ok...

Kai: You DO believe me RIIIIGGHHT?!

Sakura: Umm... Sure... ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）

Tomoyo: Maybe this wasn't the right time to film...

Kero: Kai DOES NOT OWN GA or CCS, ( for obvious reasons! )

Kai: Touya lent me his bat... Kero-CHAAN~! 'EVIILL'

Kero: GAAAAH!

Everyone Pause and in slow motion: on with the story!

* * *

Sakura POV

"-Moto-san" Eh? What...?

"Kinomoto-san!" A man tapped some wand-thingy on my desk hard, mostly I could hear him talking and electricity crackling. I...was in a trance, I think. Everything felt blurry and faint, I could see people normally, but it was like I was inside a camera! Everyones figure was wobbling like jelly! It was scary! I stepped out of... A church? Weird. Weirder thing was, pigs,cats,dogs,horses,sabre-toothed squirrels were flying and dancing in the air!

Enough!

This is definently a dream!

I wake up.

Its still a nightmare.

I'm STILL in this school.

Worst of all:Maths. And it wasn't even close to lunchtime!

Outside (I'm looking through my window) A girl with- wait! Thats- Mi-Mikan-chan! With THAT Firey-Boy! Wait. Why were they even outside? It was class time, could it be...?

"Kinomoto-san? What is the name in percentages for 120 pinometers and, in a completely diffrent question but still on topic, what is the sqaure root of 7?" (AN: 12% and 49)

"Umm... 20% and 40...2?"

"Wrong!"

AWWW! So close! Kind of... Anyway, back to Mikan-chan and HIM, WHATS GOING ON?!

Uh oh.

I did it... in public...

* * *

Someones office (POV of Author)

"- Please don't do that in public again... Especially when there are visitors and inspectors, its this season literally named "Visitor and Inspector season!" sing-songed the principal.

"Ok" Sakura said then bowed, she realized she could run as soon as she was out of the door, but someting or someone with purple eyes and someone with hazel eyes were in the way, Sakura was about to fall backwards when someone caught me. Syaoran? Is it really you? Sakura wondered

"No"

"Eh?"

"N~o"

"Y-y-y-y-you!" It was 'Firey-Boy'! And next to him was Hotaru. Guess Sakura made a mistake for someone elses eye colour.

"I- umm...thank you... Who are you?"

"Nobody special,I guess, I'm Hyuuga Natsume."

* * *

Kai: So sorry everyone that this is VERY short, its my birthday on the 9th Oct. So I might not ne back for a while, I might go on a holiday!

Sakura: Really? Happy Early Birthday then!

Kai: Thank you... (o^^o)

Tomoyo: I just realized something!

Sakura, Kai: What?

Tomoyo: Me and Kai look slightly alike!

Everyone: No Way!

Kero,continuing: Tomoyo is graceful,elegant serene regal,calm and kind! Unlike Kai- Oh! We stopped! 'SWEEAATTDDRROOPP'

Kai,Pissed: I'm gonna get you hospitalised. Then I'm gonna throw you in Sadako's/Samara's well, IF you escape, I want you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Jason - beware though - he is a bit of a nutter when it comes to hockey... And KILLING!

Kero: Shes Sadako on the inside I tell ya~...!

Kai: SHUTUP

Sakura,Tomoyo:!(◎_◎;)

Tomoyo: Nevermind I said anything...

Everyone: BAII BAII!

Give it up - Ariana Grande ft. Elizabeth Gillies!

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai:... I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated due to a serious case of 'writersblock'! Anywho, this will be a Christmas dedicated two-part chapter, so enjoy reading and please review! also oc characters!**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

* * *

_ Norm. POV_

_Sakura woke up early and got dressed for school, she mentally noted to get Kero snacks from Central Town._

_Yes. That is right. She's going to Central Town with her friends... and Natsume...at lunch time!_

_Sakura wore her hair odango style (The way Meiling Li or Usagi Tsukino does.) and skated to the main building. It was strange and nostalgic when she looked up and saw cherry blossoms fall down softly unto her porcelain face._

_As she was skating, she felt a sinister aura, Sakura stopped to a halt to face a man with a mask._

_Sakura POV_

_He reeks of darkness._

_I was about to start skating when he asked me a question._

_"Excuse me, my name is Persona. Have you seen Kur- Natsume Hyuuga?"_

_I stole a millisecond glance to the bush and saw Hyuuga-kun hiding behind it, mouthing 'NO!'_

_"...No."_

_"I see... thank you for your time."_

_Hyuuga-kun came out of the bushes and said thank you to me. I smiled._

_"We should get to class, Hyuuga-kun."_

_I skated beside him and asked "Do you... do you love Mikan-chan?"_

_Hyuuga-kun glanced at me and didn't reply._

_"If your worried that I'll tell her after this, don't. I won't tell her, I promise."_

_"... I do love her..."_

_I smiled, I hoped Mikan would find out soon._

_I switched to my school shoes and went inside the class, suddenly a group of boys wearing cherry blossom bandanas approached me._

_Norm POV_

_"SAKURA-SAMA!" they said. Sakura sweatdropped. _

_"Um... yes?"_

_"We are your fanclub! I am Akira Toriyama, president of the club" Said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with tan skin and light freckles._

_"Ugh. Why does SHE get so much attention? She's UGLY!" said an unknown voice._

_Everyone in the classroom (even Natsume) turned their heads to find where the voice came from. It came from Sumire._

_"Eh?"_

_"You heard me, you're an attention-seeker, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically._

_"Um... no I'm not." replied Sakura politely._

_"Don't try to deny it, even if it's the cold, cold truth."_

_"Um... I'm not an attention-seeker, so please stop calling me one."_

_"Make me! I bet you weren't born in a good place and I also bet your stupid mum dropped you when you were a baby, no wonder your such a dead-brained idiot beast who annoyingly seeks attention!" Sumire said harshly followed by a cackle._

_Sakura's eyes turned dark green, her face flushed._

_"... You can criticize me all you like, but don't involve my family or friends!" Sakura's face shot up and she looked angry. VERY angry. She looked like she was about to kill someone._

_Just then, Narumi twirled into the room wearing a pink dress with a red bow in the middle with ruffles at the end and red shoes. The same from The Wizard Of Oz._

_"Gay" Natsume said coldly._

_"Today, we have a new student!"_

_"Again?"_

_"I hope it's a boy!"_

_A boy walked in. He had deep blue eyes and purple hair. Narumi wrote his name on the whiteboard 'Murakami Yoru' it said._

_He looked around and his cold eyes spotted Sakura._

_"Hmm~ sit behind Kentarou-kun!" Kentarou raised his hand. Kentarou's seat was two desks ahead of Sakura, which meant Yoru would be sitting infront of Sakura, in the middle._

_"Okay everyone! open your English textbooks to page 56 and explain the meaning of words such as 'identification' and 'rhetorical' in english!"_

_Natsume left the room with a few other boys to some unknown place._

* * *

_LUNCH_

_Sakura Pov_

_Yay! its lunch time! _

_I sat down in the seat next to Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan._

_"So.." I began " What are we going to do when we get to Central Town?"_

_"Buy Howalon!" Said Mikan-chan with red cheeks, stars in her eyes and she was also drooling. I'm guessing she was imagining the so-called 'Howalon'._

_"You have money for that?" I asked, since I knew about the allowance according to star status._

_"...No." said Mikan-chan gloomily, it was as if herself from a few seconds ago vanished into thin air. "...But you can!" Said Mikan-chan with puppy dog eyes and was clasping her hands together._

_I sweatdropped. "...Okay!"_

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Hotaru-chan pulled out her 'Baka Bazooka' and shot Mikan with it. Mikan literally flew across the room._

_"MIKAN-CHAN!" I screamed and ran over to her. She stood up so quickly I almost fell down myself. I anime-fell down when Mikan and Hotaru said to each other:_

_"HOTARUUUUUU-BAKA!" _

_"Shut up stupid baka." said Hotaru-chan stoically._

* * *

_In The Bus_

_Norm POV_

_Sakura was sitting in the bus next to Ruka, Mikan was sitting next to Natsume (unwillingly) and Sumire was sitting next to Hotaru._

_"What a great day!" Said Sakura enthusiastically._

_It was snowing outside._

* * *

**Kai: Sorry it was quite short!**

**Kero: Please review!**

**Sakura:... Umm... What is Murakami-kun's part in this story?**

**Kai: Love rival!**

**Sakura: Who's love rival?**

**Kai: ... You'll find out sooner or later!**

**Tomoyo: ^_^**

**Syaoran: ...Very fishy.**

**Sakura: Syaoran-kun!**

**Kai: Press De Botton of Review *dances around the review button***

**Everyone: 'Till next time! **

**Readers: Whopee!**

**Goldberg?**


End file.
